In-Verse All-Stars Versus
'' In-Verse All-Stars Versus ''is an upcoming Tactical Crossover RPG by In-Verse Team Zero and is the 10th entry of the All-Stars/Heroes series, it is the in-name only sequel of the very massive 2015's In-Verse All-Stars Legends ''because it balances the roster to a shorter, less broken roster and returns to the basics from 2013's In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story, this game comes to consoles only. This is the first crossover written solely by Pauly-kun as past games were written by the team, it also has the combination of the Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone 2 formula. Guest Characters from Orange Soft and (other people if they want) will appear in this game. Story Dr. Murakumo Kusanagi tries to solve his personal dilemma, how to defeat the "Warriors of Chaos", an organization who caused destruction in other worlds. However, he finds "In-Uni-Verse", short, "In-Verse", a planet very similar to the earth. He called many heroes of the different times to help him, he made a Time Machine with the intention to teleport them at different eras, he also recruited three new heroes, unknown to everyone else. The Warriors of Chaos find out what Kusanagi is doing, they hire the villains of the "In-Verse", however, some of them are working by their own will. Original Characters Original Hero Trinity Lucas/Luka Slate A college freshman, 18 years old. He has little to no knowing about combat skills neither fighting. Despite being raised in a Swordsmen family, he has no interest in fighting and is a rather pacifist guy, but when he was enlisted by Kusanagi, he's forced to train his inner skills with the Sharp Sword. Marie Albarn Marie is a veteran in the combat zone, with 21 years old, a woman with quick wits. She uses various firearms at her disposition and is a tomboy at times, but she dresses in a very feminine manner, she uses a Sacred teal colored Jewel, from her multi-generational old and ancient family. Anne Anne, despite her short size, her age matches Lucas. She has a serious and very cold personality in battle and outside of the battlefield, however, she likes to advice her enemies before underestimating her. She uses her own array of Martial arts, she has a mirror-like gem. Warriors of Chaos Lina Lina is a magical girl and one of the three warriors of Chaos. She has a very friendly and upbringing personality, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. She's the talker of the three members, also the youngest. Jayce Jayce is a man dressed as a cowboy and one of the three warriors of Chaos. He has a very 'cool' personality, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. Jayce is the leader of his team and holds high regard for his fellows. Rocky Rocky is a silent tall and muscled man and one of the three warriors of Chaos. His personality is that of a stone, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. Rocky is the oldest among the group, but he's in his late 20's. Others Dr. Murakumo Kusanagi Dr. Kusanagi is a small scientist from the lower parts of the world, he's intelligent, always maintains a smile over others. He helps the heroes sending them to the different places with the Time Machine that he and other scientists created, however behind his small, angelical and beautiful hides something very dark in it. Pandemonium The venerated God of adversarial organization Warriors of Chaos. Real form of Murakumo Kusanagi, ally of the heroes that he turned against them. His real intention was to fusion the worlds and power of the strongest to Pandemonium be reborn again. Roster (*)Means Rival turned Hero. : ''See also: In-Verse All-Stars Versus/In-Verse Diary for more about the characters. Playable Pairs Twenty-four pairs confirmed, plus Six more secret pairs. Hidden Playable Pairs Playable Solos Twenty-four solos confirmed, plus six more hidden characters. Hidden Playable Solos Rivals Twenty-four Rivals confirmed Non Playable Seventeen NPCs have been confirmed Shopkeepers *Mark will sell mainly HP items and XP Items *Tatiana will sell mainly Energy items and Skill types. *Elise will sell mainly upgrade items. Cameos *Vanessa Summons Decade, Chip, and Lenka Ilargia from her same game. *Cadenza summons the hawk Taka (The Eccentric Adventures of Mondo Kitsch), black cat Ruby (VSRFX3 - Allen's Revenge), and Gespenst (Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos) *Yana summons Sabine from her same game. *Sky Summons Medea Reynard and Jeanne Sterling from her same game. Stages *Outside of the Aslada Castle - The Adventures of Vanessa ''series *Raven Crest Base - ''VSRFX ''series *Linoa Castle Town - ''Dream Revolution ''series *Victory Castle - ''Dark Masters of the Night ''series *The Lair of Darkness - ''Re: Vengeance ''series *Gates of Time Gears in Capital - ''Devil's Eye ''series *Virtual Reality - ''Trinity Ex Machina *The Armstrong Detective Agency - Dreamers of the Road ''series *The Starlight - ''Arcana Warriors ''series *Concert Hall - ''The FEAST Saga ''series *TV Station - ''Battle of Zero ''series *Calamity World - ''World Calamity Overdrive *Suburbia - White Void: The Memories *Dynamite Brothers Circus - Dynamite Bros. Circus *After Wish Ship - After Wish *House of Illusion - Aura's Blade *Dream Academy - Burning! Dream Academy *Monsters School - Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet *Farheim's United Nation Guardians - The Adventures of Vanessa ''series *Purgatory -Eden- - ''The FEAST Saga ''series *Phantom Phoenix base - ''VSRFX ''series *White Golden Star - ''Shades of Destiny *World Tournament - Dream Revolution ''series *Ventura Road - ''Neo Formula Racing series *Jackie's Manor - Dynamite Dancer *Revolt - Project Clair de Lune *Toy House - Dark Masters of the Night ''series *Schiel -The Past- - ''In-Verse Heroes ''series *Destroyed Nameless - ''In-Verse Heroes ''series *Altar - ''In-Verse All-Stars series *Moonlight Park - Crisis Moon series *Shopping Mall - Fight or Die series *Ludenberg Mansion - Child of the Night *Midnight City - Between the Twilight *Unstable World - Original *Monster - Original *Mother - Original *Inside the Machine - Original *Pandemonium - Original Chapter list The game will have five Prologues and 34 normal Chapters plus the Epilogue. Prologue list #Reborn of a new Legend (Lucas and Marie, Anne.) #The Winds of Justice (Vanessa and Emily, Nero, Keith. Note: Vlad appears after Keith's defeat.) #Raven Crest assemble! (Valeria and Ran, Claude and Kira, Xavier. Note: Valeria will challenge Kira and Xavier.) #Reunion of the Families (Alexa and Alison, Dynamo and Blade, Elaine.) #In the matter of Vengeance (Keith and Vlad, Roxana, Gill Aldina.) Chapter list #Welcome to the Base #TBA Cover *'International': A row of seventeen characters are shown in no particular order: Vanessa, Valeria, Alexa, Keith, Milo, Blake, Roxana, Mirage, Lumina, Mondo, Rosalina, Sibylla, Nero, Odin, Cornelia, Jet Dark, and Kiyo. The European, Australian and North American ones lacks the copyright texts of the Japan version. Trivia *This is the first game with Japanese voices due to the fact that it will be published first in Japan thanks to the collaboration from Orange Soft to anticipate the release of the arcade game Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle. (The First and Last In-Verse Game ever to do so.) *This game marks the first time that an Opening theme will show the secret characters. *Some of the characters heights, weights and Blood Types are altered for unknown reasons, or due to forgotten info by the developers. *Due to contstraints some VA's are replaced: **Jubilee goes from Inori Minase to Mitsuki Saiga **Karen goes from Sachika Misawa to Kana Akutsu **Shades of Destiny protagonists weren't voiced in Japanese. *This is the first game that every member of the Time Masters Cult talk in Japanese. Category:Work in progress Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Tactical Category:Tactical RPG Category:Crossover Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:SonikkuAensland's games Category:In-Verse Sound Team Category:2017 games Category:Orange Soft Category:Third Party Category:Crossover video games Category:RPG